


If She Had Known

by RoguesCorner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: If she had known who he was, all those days ago, would she had done things the same?Short prose piece on Lavellan and her romance with Solas





	If She Had Known

**Author's Note:**

> a super short piece I wrote in half an hour, the inquisitor Elona is my canon Inquisitor and apparently, I just like to make her suffer.

If she had known beforehand, before she had met him, maybe she would have done things differently.

If she had known when she had first met him, Elona wondered if she would have told Cassandra to strap him in chains, blame him from the mark that was ripping her arm and the sky apart. Part of her felt that she could do it, she could change what had happened, but those words -

_“I’m Solas if there are to be introductions”_

She knew she wouldn’t be able to change it.

If Elona had known when she had walked the trails of the Hinterlands with him, discussing the early developments of the rift, collecting elf root and talking to refugees- the simpler days before things got complicated and she knew who he really was, if she had known then, would she have done anything?

The first time she had felt the courage rise in her to grab him by the wrist and pull him towards her to kiss - if she had known then would she have done it? Would she have let him pull her back into the warm embrace of the fade or let the dream drift away?

If she had known would she had let him become apart of her day to day, from late nights discussing theories in magic, to keeping warm under furs and blankets in the cold countryside of Emprise du Lion wrapped up only in each other, nights drinking aged Tevinter wine ‘borrowed’ from Dorian and resting together as she filled out endless piles of paperwork and he sketched her worried faced next to her.

If she had known back then, he would leave, he would be the cause of her grief, be the god that tore her ancestors from their home, would she have acted the same? Would she had let things transpire as they had?

Deep down, Elona knew she wouldn’t change a thing.

That was what truly made her a fool.


End file.
